A Reason To Survive
by James R. Flynn
Summary: This is a story I worked very hard on for a very long time, but I've lost interest now and haven't written further in a very long time. I figured I'd post it on this website now in the hopes that some people would enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It won't go down in history or anything, but I think it's a pretty good story. (OC characters are focused on)
1. Disclaimer

This is a story I worked very hard on for a very long time, but I've lost interest now and haven't written further in a very long time. I figured I'd post it on this website now in the hopes that some people would enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It won't go down in history or anything, but I think it's a pretty good story.

I've never written a fanfiction before, and may never again, and I'm not someone who typically watches anime or tv shows at all. But when I watched SnK, I was really taken with the story. The emotion, the heartache, the characters, I truly loved it. So when I wrote this story that takes place before and during events of the first season of the show.

I chose to focus on OCs to give me freedom to tell a story without having to focus too much on cannon.

If you did read it and enjoyed it, I'd love to hear from you! Whether you enjoyed it or not, feedback is always appreciated to improve my writings in the future. I can be reached by email at

owenhealey(at icloud dot com), JRFAOT(at gmail dot com) or here in the comments


	2. I

To my dearest friend,

Illy,

Who was there from start to finish.

Part I, Chapter 1:

Suddenly I shot up, throwing my covers to the floor at the foot of my bed. My blood was pumping through my veins, my heart nearly beating out of my chest. I ran a hand through my long brown hair, now wet with sweat. _Damned Nightmares._ I looked around, trying to calm myself down as a bead of sweat rolled down my forehead, falling to the sheets below. I looked around. I'd woken up in the same place I had every morning in recent memory. The Military Trainee Barracks. My comrades were soundly asleep in the bunks beside me. I was safe. _It was just a dream._

"You okay?" Jake whispered from the bunk beside me.

"Yeah. Just some stupid dream." I replied. "I better get back to sleep, anyways. Hard day of training tomorrow, with the combat exercises and all." I picked up my rough wool blanket and pulled it up over my trembling body. "Fucking nightmares." I mumbled, as I drifted back to sleep.

I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me.

"Got you again, Eugen!" Jake said. "This training's useless anyways. Just wait 'til we get into the 3d Gear, Then it'll be your ass in the dirt!" I said as I stood up and dusted myself off, ignoring the blunt pain in my stomach where his knee sent me to the dust.

"Just look at her" Jake said, "She's beautiful." Seeing him distracted, I saw my opportunity to strike. I charged at him swiftly, and tackled him with everything I had. When the dust settled, the wooden dummy knife was pressed against his throat, and he was pinned to the ground. "Never take your eye off the enemy, Jake, I don't care how beautiful she is" I said facetiously. Just then, the bell rang, beckoning the squad inside for lunch.

"Thank the Walls" said Jake, "I'm starving." We collected our gear and made our way to the mess hall. It hadn't been too long since we had begun our training. Hand to hand combat was one of many areas covered in our training program, and probably the most useless for killing titans. That's why we were there after all.

Once we had arrived at the mess and received our food, The Commander of the North Region training addressed us; "Listen up, Cadets!" He bellowed. "I have an announcement to make." Based on his uncharacteristically grim tone, I figured it was something serious. Some of the other cadets brushed him off like usual and continued eating, but I'd never seen the commander like this before.

"I won't ask again" he said. His tone indicated that he was on the verge of unleashing his rage. Everyone stopped this time.

"I-...It's not easy to tell you this, cadets...But dispatches have informed us that...Wall Rose has been breached. We don't know how many are dead, but we can only assume the worst. Your training... it isn't a joke anymore. You can all forget any plans you'd made for an easy life in the military. Your survival - everyone's survival -depends on you. Depends on you and your skill, your strength, your bravery." And just like that, the commander turned and walked out. The silence was deafening. Everything we knew...Gone. These people had homes, families in Wall Rose. Who could know how many were now dead. Some of us wanted to doubt it, to ignore it, but inside we all knew the truth; Humanity was again on the verge of extinction at the hands of the same beasts that had already subjected us to incomprehensible suffering and death.

"Eugen, aren't you from Wall Rose?" Jake asked. It was hard to focus on anything, I was lost in thought.

"Yeah" I muttered in between sips of my canteen. "That's why I'm gonna join the survey Corps. I'm going to kill all those fucking titans." I replied with faked bravado.

"Aren't you, you know, worried about dying?" Kolman, another friend, asked.

"Who cares about dying. You heard the news, the fucking titans will kill us all if we don't fight back! Aren't you sick of living in a damned cage?" Life for us was never the same after the news came in. The next day there were cartloads of cowards abandoning their training. Damn them, let them work in the field. I finished strapping up my horse, and tucked my canteen into my saddle bags. Together, we mounted up for another boring field survey exercise.

"I know you think Kat's cute Jake, but check her out. That's who I'm after." I said, nodding to to the cute girl in squad two. She was of slim, though athletic build. Her somewhat pale complexion was complemented by her light ginger hair and warm amber eyes.

"Petra Ral" responded Jake, "Yeah, not bad, I suppose" He added.

"Go talk to her then" quipped Kolman, "Don't be a coward."

"You know what Kol, maybe I will...Just, not yet" I said with a smile

"You see Kol" Jake said mockingly, "He can fight titans and save humanity, but he can't talk to girls"

After that day of exceptionally boring field surveying, we returned wearily to the mess hall for drinks and good company. The hard, mind-numbing work was good for us. It helped us take our minds off humanity's impending destruction and the almost certain death awaiting us in the war against the titans. As our squad sat down at a table with our drinks, I caught Petra's eye and smiled at her. She smiled back and looked away, shyly.

"Man she's cute" I said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, so talk to her" Jake said, pushing my shoulder in the direction of her table.

"Fine, fine, I'm going." I stood up and walked toward her table, trying my best to suppress a giddy smile. Maintaining a cool collected demeanor, I approached her table

"Might I have a seat here, Miss...Ral, is it?" She smiled brightly at me,

"Why, certainly" she said, gesturing to the stool beside her. It was the first time I really looked into her eyes. They were beautiful. An amber unlike I had ever seen. I realized I had been staring a little too long, and sat down. "

I saw you at the 3DMG course" I said. "You were really good." I said, cooly.

"Thank you, you were too!" She replied, smiling brightly. I laughed

"Thanks but really, it was all I could do to keep from falling on my ass" She giggled

"Well I think it went rather well considering. Anyways, we must be off, but I hope to see you around- what was your name again?"

"Eugen" I responded.

"Well Eugen" she said, "I hope to see you around". She stood up with her friends and left the mess hall in the direction of the barracks. I leaned back on my stool, reflecting. It was I success, I suppose. She was certainly very beautiful, and it was hard to resist her cheery charms. I hoped it wouldn't be long before I had a chance to talk to her again.

"Get a move on cadets, I don't have all day!" Shouted the commander in his usual intimidating tone. It was much harder to secure our packs in the rain and mud, as the rain gear didn't stop the sweeping winds from blowing the water directly into your face. I still didn't quite understand the purpose of these long marches, but I wasn't one to complain. Finally, I secured my gear and swung it around onto my back, then I walked over to the rest of my squad. As we waited for Roman, Another friend of ours, I glanced over at squad 2. Petra and her crew were already formed up and ready, but I was too busy noticing that even the mud and the rain gear couldn't damped her bright eyes and fighting spirit.

"She looks good no matter what the weather" I said, looking back at Jake. He smiled up and me and said

"Too bad you can barely look her in the eye without freezing up." he quipped wryly.

"Get off my ass, Jake" I said, punching him in the shoulder. My gaze again fell upon Petra. She had a certain air about her, a certain glow.

"Alright, all squads, form up now!" Shouted the commander again, heavily emphasizing the "now". We jogged over to the formation and took our spots.

"Forward, march!" he ordered, and as one we began slugging through the mud, rain coats snapping in the hard wind. The cold stinging rain blew straight into our faces as we marched in the dark, dreary afternoon.

"We're losing sunlight, double time it, cadets!" Ordered the commander. Walking through the thick mud was hard enough, and in no time we were almost up to our knees.

"Help!" I heard someone cry from the back of our column. A few people moved to

assist her when they were cut off

"Keep marching. We don't have time for the weak." Bellowed the Commander. Hesitantly, everyone continued marching, leaving the girl of slim build to struggle in the mud alone. I didn't recognize her, but it was hard to with the rain gear. She had sunk deep, the mud sucking her in up to the waist. She was pulling as hard as she could, but it was clear she wasn't going to make it and was losing ground quickly. I couldn't live with myself, leaving her alone in the mud. I broke formation and began trudging as fast as I could through the deplorable terrain. When I reached her, she looked up, surprised. I could hear the Commander shouting at me, but I knew that this was something I had to do. I grabbed onto her hands, trying desperately to pull her out of the mud. I put my hands around her waist and heaved with all my strength, but as she came loose, I quickly sunk down deep into the mud. She looked back sympathetically, But I gestured her on.

"Move it! Back to the formation" I shouted. I could feel my boots fill with mud and water, my pants soaked up to my hips. The rain hadn't let up at all, and the soggy ground was too thick. I wasn't able to push through or climb out. _I can't give up now. I'm going to be a soldier, I'm going to be the best!_ I started digging as fast as I could, but with only my hands it was a slow process. It wouldn't be long before the formation was out of sight. The soaked earth around me was hard to dig, and the water filled anything I dug. _It's over._ I looked up, the rain pouring down my face. the wind blew through the soft green pine trees, sharply contrasting the bleak grey day. _All I wanted was to avenge humanity. To fight. To kill_ _titans._ Each movement dug me deeper and deeper into the mud, now up to the bottom of my cadet jacket. I was soaked to the core. Worst of all, I was alone. I close my eyes, and listened to the heavy rain ticking off my poncho. Suddenly, something came crashing through the thunderous storm.

"Hey! We need to go, move it!" The cadet yelled. "Here, hold onto my arms!" As the cadet held me in place, I pulled my feet up and out of the mud, slowly stepping up onto solid ground.

"Grab my hand!" She cried. I held onto it, and she pulled me up and out. My weight carried forward and we both tumbled into the mud together. Quickly, I jumped the my feet, and helped my saviour onto theirs. She frantically brushed herself off.

"We better get goi-" I cut her off with a hug.

"Thank you so much" I said, before drawing back quickly. "Sorry," I said, looking down at my filthy, soaked uniform. I wiped my hands on the rain jacket, but it was almost as soiled as they were. She had her hood pulled down low over her eyes, and the poncho concealed her seemingly slight figure.

"You're right, we'd better catch up" I said. We began walking in the direction of our comrades.

Tracking them was no difficulty, as the large column of cadets left a wide birth of deep boot marks. Unfortunately, this made the ground all the more treacherous, and picking our way through the mud was tedious work. Even the green of spring's blooming trees was nullified by the overbearing dark grey sky, and the rain kept us looking down anyways, using our hoods to shield our eyes from the heavy pounding rain.

"Lovely night out, ain't it?" I said, hoping to incite conversation.

"Sure is" She said, "You couldn't have picked a better one to get stuck in the mud" She said. Although I didn't look up, I could tell by her voice that she was smiling.

"I thought so too, and I owe you one. I thought I was done for... Anyways, who are you?" I queried. She laughed.

"You've forgotten me already?" I turned by head sideways to look at her, still shielding my eyes from the downpour. She lifted her hood up and out of her eyes. Fiery amber.

"Petra!"

She smiled kindly and giggled, "The one and only"

"Petra, I owe you my life. Thank you so much." I said. I don't know that I'd ever felt more grateful to someone in all my days.

"I was just trying to help" She replied, modestly "It was nothing really. Anyways, we'd best get back." Eventually, we trudged our way back to base, slipping into the barracks unnoticed in the cover of the midnight rain.


	3. II

The morning bell rang.

"Up and at it, cadets!" The commander shouted, just like yesterday and the day before. I pulled my blankets over my head, avoiding the inevitable for as long as possible.

"Out late last night, Eugen?" Jake said, mockingly.

"Fuck off" I said, tossing my pillow in his general direction.

"I was worried you might not make it back at all, to be honest." Kol said.

"Yeah, no thanks to you" I replied accusatorially. The door creaked open.

"Cadet Eugen, what in THE WALLS are you doing!?" The commander cried. "If your squad isn't outside and dressed in 3 minutes I will personally kick your ass!" I rose to reply, only to see the door slam violently behind him.

"Well you heard the man, get your gear and let's get outside. I'm hungry."

We walked nonchalantly from the barracks to the drill yard, forming up loosely with the rest of the unit.

"Good morning, Eugen, you look tired" she said, smirking. I yawned, before replying

"Shut up, Elizabeth" She was a close friend of Petra's, a tall, reasonably pretty girl, who's fair skin and black hair were slashed by sharp sapphire eyes. Scanning the formation, it was easy to see that no one was in the mood for intense training after the grueling march the previous night. Everyone was pretty lax, conversing with their friends and standing about casually. The commander opened his door and stepped outside. Upon seeing him, we all fell silent almost right away, stiffening up, looking as proud as we could in our exhausted state.

"Good morning, Cadets"

"Good morning, sir!" We cried in unison, mustering our best salute. Customary morning routine.

"Cadets, I have been most impressed with your conduct lately. You have been improving in all aspects of your training. I know many of you must be tired after yesterday. For that reason, I have decided to let you off until noon. Enjoy your morning, but be ready for tomorrow. Cadet Eugen will come see me in my office." It was all I could do not to let out a groan. "That is all. Dismissed." The formation slowly broke up, and everyone began moving towards the mess hall. Roman gave me a look of sympathy, and turned away. I rapped on the door, stepped inside, and offered my proudest salute.

"Your uniform is a damned disgrace" said the Commander. Scanning my mud-encrusted gear with disgust. "It's a risky game you play, Cadet" He continued. "You show leadership, and you're not bad on your maneuver gear. But if you think that means you can disobey my direct orders, You've got another thing coming."

"Sir... I was just trying to he-" He cut me off abruptly.

"Trying to help the weak like that will get you killed against those titans, Eugen." He said. "You want to die, be my guest, but do it on your own time. Don't disobey me again or you're on the wagon home. Dismissed." He finished.

"Sir" I replied, again offering a salute. I turned on my heel and stepped outside the door. I inhaled deeply, taking in the brisk morning air. I stepped down the wooden steps. The yard was quiet, save the loudly inhabited mess hall. A few people dotted the square outside, but most were eager for breakfast. I saw what the commander meant, my uniform pants were caked with mud, and still damp. As I began walking toward the mess hall, I remembered the wild roses that grew along the inner palisade. I crouched down, and took a moment to admire the natural beauty of the flowers. One of them stood out. It was taller, prettier. I contemplated leaving it, but decided its beauty would be wasted wallowing in the shadow of the wooden wall. I began walking towards the barracks, sucking the blood from my thumb where the rose had pricked me. It took me awhile to find Petra's bunk, but there were only so many. I set the beautiful rose on her bed.

"Ought to do better than a thank you" I said, to no one in particular. I froze. Footsteps behind me, I hadn't noticed until it was too late.

"Eugen, what are you doing?" _Elizabeth._ "Just saying thanks, Liz. How about we keep this between us, eh?" I said. I gave her a wink and a friendly elbow on my way out.

"You must 'a been in a lot of shit, Eugen. It's been at least 20 minutes." Roman said as I sat down.

"Well you know the Commander. He could yell for an hour and never get sick of his own voice." I replied. "So how come none of you lads gave me a hand yesterday?" I demanded.

"Well, not all of us have a death-wish, Eugen" Jake said.

"Death wish? Maybe I just want to do that right thing. I believe in something."

Roman laughed. "Yeah, us too. We believe in not getting our asses kicked." He said.

"So who was it who helped you out anyways?" Kol asked. I smiled widely

"Petra." I said. "No wonder it took you so long to get back to the barracks" Roman said, to laughter from the entire table.

"Hey, say what you want, Roman. At least I'm doing better than Jake over here" I said, nudging Jake. It was this sort of fun that helped keep our minds off the reality we lived in. Deep down, we were never truly as happy as we were before the attack. Everything was different. Everything was real. We were young, almost all of us under 20, and now, our city, our race, our world, depended on us. As much as we liked to forget it, Humanity's existence had become do or die. Later that day, we recommenced our training duties.

"Gear maintenance. What a waste of time." Muttered Jake.

"Yeah, but necessary." Kol replied. We were in one of the several training rooms, bland wooden structures furnished with wooden tables and chairs, used for classroom instruction and similarly boring tasks. Cadets were grouped around different tables, using maintenance kits to fix gear. We knew the mechanisms inside and out, except the black box, of course, due to incessant classes on 3DMG repair.

"I wouldn't be complaining. Without maintenance, our gear wouldn't be able to hold up for long, given all the complex training exercises we carry out, and-"

"Gerard, can you cut the shit" I said, in a not-too-harsh manner. Gerard was a nice enough fellow. He was smart, but it didn't make his preaching any less annoying. We all got a little sick of it.

"Yeah, we already get enough of that crammed down our throats in the classroom" Tom replied with a smile. Tom was a good lad, and while he wasn't the bravest, he did what had to be done, and used his passion to fuel his courage. He was slim, tall, hollowfaced and had short cropped brown hair.

"Be nice, Tom." Sarah said from the table across from us. She and Tom had to be the closest friends among any of us. They had known each other since childhood, and joined the Cadets together. She was very pretty, her fair skin dotted by freckles, and sharply contrasted by her deep blue eyes. She had long brown hair that reached down past her shoulders, often braided. She was very kind and bright, but she rarely opened up to anyone, except Tom.

"Hey Eugen!" Someone called. I spun around, and smiled,

"Petra, Elizabeth" I replied. They beckoned me over with a gesture. I walked over to them, pulling up a stool up to the table.

"So Eugen, when are you getting even with Petra?" Elizabeth asked, obviously trying to unnerve me.

"Well I'm not exactly sure I can, I mean, that was pretty big."

"Eugen, I'm sure you can think of something" Petra said, looking at me with a bright smile.

"I..." It was hard to focus. I couldn't explain why, but I was unable to conjure the words I was looking for.

"I can do my best, Petra" I replied, offering my most confident grin. "Now if you'll excuse me, ladies, I have my tools of war to attend to"

"Son of a...He can't be serious" I muttered.

"I don't think the Commander is one to joke" Tom replied.

"Shut up, Tom." I said.

"Silence! Forward march." The commander ordered. The unhappy groans and complaining were replaced by the sound of hundreds of boots pounding the ground in unison.

"I understand that we gotta be tough to fight the titans" I whispered to Roman "but two forced marches in a row seems a little harsh."

"Hopefully you don't get stuck in the mud this time" He said.

"If Petra saves me, I'll get stuck in the mud every time." It was sundown before we would return, marching to exhaustion again. Fortunately, the weather wasn't quite as brutal this time. Many of us hoped that the Commander would let us sleep in, considering it was midnight before any of us were asleep, but the bell rang exactly at dawn, just like it had every morning

for the past year.

"Good morning, Cadets" the Commander said, in routine morning fashion. "This week, you will undergo a series of trials with your Omni-Directional Maneuver Gear. These trials will be important for your final rankings on graduation, so they're something you're going to want to take seriously." I couldn't help but be excited. This was my chance to show I was the best, and of course to impress Petra. "You will divide into your training squads, and compete against other squads on the course. You will be required to eliminate all the targets, and reach the end point before your opposition. Each cadet will individually be evaluated on several aspects of their performance, including teamwork, so make sure to operate like a real squad. You can't beat the titans alone. Dismissed."

"Alright, guys, this is our chance" I said, as we gathered in our squad of four. Roman, Kolman, Jake, and myself.

"We got it, no trouble" Said Roman in reply. We ran back to the barracks and gathered our 3D Gear. We were one of the stronger squads, but Roman couldn't quite keep up with the rest of us. Given that it was a team-based exercise, that could pose some issues if we wanted to be number 1. We snapped our gear onto our harnesses.

"So you think we can take top squad?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think we have a pretty good chance." Kolman said. We walked outside together, prepared to face off. Most of the other squads were no match for us. We had made a lot of progress since we first joined the military. A year into our trials, and we were already looking ready to battle titans. We obliterated target after target, and each time considerably faster than the other squad. It wasn't long before we were in the finals.

"Squad 6!" bellowed the Commander. We stepped up to our positions, ready to seize the day.

"Squad 2!" They were strong. Petra, Tom, Sarah, and Riley. "On my order!" He said, as we gathered around our respective starting lines. He fired off a green flare. "Go!" We blasted into action. It was on.

"Move it, Roman!" I shouted, firing my hook into a tree and propelling myself towards the next target. We were beginning to look like a real squad on the 3DMG, now that we were competing for the title of "top squad". Petra's squad had bested us in the last trials, but I was determined not to let it happen again.

"Jake, take the left, Roman and Kol, get the right, I'll take the center! Move!" our squad sprung into action. I Hooked into a large tree and applied the gas, propelling myself towards the wooden titan. I tucked under its arm, swinging up in front of its nape. Gassing forward, I used both swords to cut clean through the target. Looking up, everyone had hit their targets. Those were the last, now all we had to do was make it to the finish line before squad 2.

"Alright boys, let's go!" I launched myself as fast as I could through the trees along with Jake and Kolman, but Roman began to trail behind. I glanced right. We were neck and neck with our opponents.

"Roman! Give me everything you've got!" I shouted. It was working. We were gaining ground. _So close_. I checked back to make sure Roman was well just in time to see his second hook give way. Thrown off course, he plummeted towards the ground. I turned as quick as I could, pushing off with both feet to intercept him. I hooked onto a tree and grabbed onto him. Swinging around I launched him towards the finish.

"It's not too late" I yelled, "Go!". I swung around towards the end, _so_ _close_. Realizing I was almost out of time, I pushed as hard as I could. I shot towards the final tree. _Miss._ I cried out as my body went hurling into a tree at high speed, tumbling into the ground below. The cheering confirmed it; We had lost. _Again._ It was all my fault. I hurt everywhere. Then, someone extended a hand.

"Took a real tumble there, didn't you?" _Petra._ "You okay?" She was cute when she was concerned. I took her hand and she lifted me up.

"N...No worse for wear" I lied. She could tell by my limp and grimace that I wasn't quite alright. "Here" she said, putting my arm around her shoulder, supporting me.

"I-I don't...Petra, thank you." I said, forcing a smile.

"Of course" she said.

"Oh and Petra, congratulations on the win" I said, smiling. She laughed

"Thank you, Eugen" She looked me in the eyes. I was frozen, almost lost. Had I ever see a girl more beautiful, I could not recall. Together, we walked back to the mess hall for supper, talking all the while. When we arrived the food was being served. Petra and I sat down at a table together, along with many of our friends. Even though we had lost, I wasn't upset. There was something about that day that was just... Happy.

The Commander called up squad 2 and announced their victory.

"Cadets, you've all done a good job today. I'm proud to call myself your Commander" Unusually kind words, coming from him. I looked over my shoulder, and saw that Jake was talking to

Kat, and she was laughing. There was something about that night I'll never forget. I can't say what it was exactly. Petra's bright smile or maybe the feeling that I was part of something.

Sometimes, I wish I could go back. Things were easier then. But a soldier has to do his

duty, and sometimes more than that. We would all too soon discover what exactly that

meant. That night, Petra and I walked back to the barracks together. I kept one arm wrapped

around her neck, to keep weight off my bad leg.

"Well Eugen, good night" She said, smiling bright as ever.

"Yes, sweet dreams, Petra" She turned to walk away. "Oh, and Petra..." I asked.

"Yes?" she replied

"Thank you, so much...for everything." She looked down and smiled shyly,

"It's no trouble, really." she said, modestly "Liz... Liz told me it was you who gave me the rose" She kissed me on the cheek, her face turning a bright red when she saw the paralyzed expression on my face. There we parted, and she returned to her barrack. I limped through the door and up to my bunk, right above Jake's. I slipped under the covers and into my bed. But I could not sleep, for my mind raced with thoughts of Petra.


	4. III

I turned over in my bunk, ignoring the morning bell.

"Eugen, get your ass out of bed" Said Roman. "It's Sunday Roman, leave me be." I said, sleepily. "Well I would, but someone's here to see you" I jolted upright. Peeking through the door was Petra.

"Close the damned door Roman, tell her I'll be out in a minute" I said as I hopped out of my bunk. I slid my brown Cadet jacket up over my loose cotton shirt. I struggled with my pants and harness, before finally managing to wrestle them into place. Using my comb and my pocket mirror, I combed my thick brown hair to the left as best I could, attempting to hide the bed head. Finally, I opened the door.

"Good morning, Eugen!" Petra said. I rubbed my eyes. "

G'morning, Petra." I said groggily. "I'll never understand how you keep up that bright attitude even this early in the morning."

"I guess I'm just a morning person" she said. "Why are you such a grump in the morning?" She asked.

"It's nothing, I guess, just these dreams I keep having."

"Oh, I'm sorry Eugen." she said sympathetically.

"It's nothing to worry about." I replied, forcing a smile.

"So anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a picnic today" She said. She knew I couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Of course" I said, mustering as bright a spirit as I could. "Our usual spot?" I asked.

"Always!" she said. "I've already packed the basket" And so we set off, walking down the path from the camp to the place where so many Sundays were so happily spent. It was to that very pond that I often returned to in my thoughts. Petra turned to me,

"So Eugen" She said "Graduation's coming up soon...I was wondering which branch you were planning on joining." A deep question. Many of the cadets were extremely stressed over which branch they were going to choose. Personally, I had my mind made up long before I became a Cadet.

"Easy." I said "Survey Corps." She smiled joyously, and hugged me, burying her head into my chest. She looked up at me with her beautiful amber eyes. "Good." She said, "I don't want you

to leave me" Those words made my heart skip a beat. I'd never cared for someone as much as I did for Petra, aside from family. I wrapped her in my arms

"I wouldn't leave you for the world" I held her in my arms for a few moments, just appreciating the beauty of the moment. I ran my fingers through her soft ginger hair. I felt butterflies in my stomach every time I thought about her, but it couldn't even compare to the feeling I had then. "Petra?" I said softly, as to not break the beautiful peace of our clearing.

"Yes, Eugen?" she replied sweetly.

"Remember that time, last year? When you carried me home from the competition?" She giggled softly "

Yes, of course I remember. What about it?" I took a moment, looking through the tall trees, the grass swaying lightly in the wind, and the crystal waters of the pond, so pristine and pure.

"I think... it was - you are... the best thing that ever happened to me." I don't really know why I said it, but I meant it. Over the last year, we became very close. She meant everything to me. She held me tighter

"Eugen, stay with me" I felt so genuinely happy, for one of the first times since I'd joined up. "I will."

"Attention! Form up you shitheads!" he commander bellowed. "I don't care how good you think you are now that you're graduating! As long as you are my cadets, you will follow my orders!" He walked up and down the column, swinging his baton at anyone who wasn't up to standards. He was very effective at whipping us into shape. The tall, muscular man had dark, almost black hair combed backward, and an impressive beard to hide the gauntness of his face, adding to his intimidating presence.

"Riley, what in the walls are you doing?!" He strode over to riley, knocking him off his feet with one hand. He picked him up by his harness strap, and set him on his feet.

"Have you learned nothing? Damn it Riley, if there wasn't a war going on, I'd have sent you to the fields by now!" Riley was obviously shaken, as anyone would be. He was a good soldier when it came to a fight, but was somewhat lacking in discipline. He had curly brown hair that was often held out of his eyes by a bandana. He was average height, but athletically built.

"It's a long march to Nedlay district for the graduation, and it's not too late for me to pound your sorry asses into the dirt if you don't follow orders!" I smiled and shot a glance over to Petra, who met my eyes.

"You lads are going Survey Corps too, right?" I muttered to my squad, under my breath.

"Sure am" said Kolman.

"Might as well" said Jake.

"Doesn't seem like I have much choice" said Roman, with a hollow chuckle. He was scared. We all were, truthfully.

By the next evening, we had arrived in Nedlay. "You ever been in the city before?" Jake asked. "Only a few times, when my parents took me as a child. We lived at a farm out in the country, so we rarely went into the towns and cities, except to visit my uncle in Trost sometimes." I missed my parents sometimes, but thinking of them always reminded me of what I was fighting for. We were marched to a barracks at the garrison base in the city. We were to sleep there until our graduation ceremony the next week. The bunks here were considerably nicer than those at the training camp. The building wasn't exactly intricate, but the heavy stone and hardwood floor was a considerable improvement over the small wooden cabins we'd been living in for over two years. The mess hall had smooth wooden tables and long benches, and the woodstove kept the room a comfortable temperature. We dropped off our packs at our assigned bunks, and gathered in the mess hall for supper.

"You guys excited for graduation?" I asked.

"No, I'm not." replied Tom. "Have you heard what those fucking things can do? I wouldn't have enlisted if I knew I was going toget slaughtered like a lamb" He said. It was what we were all thinking. The titans now had a means of destroying us, and we had no way to stop them. The only way to kill a titan, we had learned, was to cut its nape with our blades. To reach that high, of course, we used the 3DMG. Unfortunately, that meant getting up close and personal with the titans. It was not a prospect that many soldiers found enjoyable.

"Someone's gotta kill the titans, Tom." I said, trying to inspire confidence in the men.

"You can try Eugen, but you'll die. We all will." He muttered, staring into his stew. I stood up. "You damned coward!" I yelled, slamming my fist down on the table.

"Don't call me a coward" He cried, before lunging at me. He tackled me to the ground, arms around my waist. We wrestled on the ground for a moment, before I managed to roll onto him. I raised my fist to strike him, but hesitated, _He's not the enemy_.

"Eugen, stop!" I heard Sarah cry. I turned to around to see her distressed expression. Suddenly, Tom hit me square in the jaw with a mug. My head spun, and he shoved me off him. I raised my hands to block his fury of blows, and the mess hall broke into sudden uproar. Jake pounced on Tom, knocking him off me. Before he could hit him, Riley slammed into him. I saw my opportunity, and charged at a shaken Tom, landing several blows before a shrieking Sarah pulled me off her childhood friend.

"Atten-tion!" The commander bellowed over the loud mess hall. The room immediately fell silent. "I don't think I have to tell you what the issue here is. Fix it." The Commander ordered, before walking out. No one had the gall to defy the commander at this point. I offered a hand to Tom, helping him up. We all sat down, and continued eating.

"Look Eugen, I'm sorry. I'm just... a little scared." Tom said, apologetically.

"We all are, Tom." I replied grimly. The extremely high casualty rate of the military - especially the survey corps - was well known by all Cadets. Odds where that half of use would be dead in two years. Ever since Wall Rose went down, humanity's survival has been threatened. Casualties still weren't generally known, but estimates put them in the dozens of thousands. "As if the titans weren't bad enough, now we have refugees to deal with. Over 300,000 of

them. We can't support that, there isn't enough food" continued Tom.

"We can't just let them die" said Kolman.

"We might have to" responded Riley, grimly. "The needs of the many come before the needs of the few." It was grim talk. We all knew that something would have to be done. Most of the cadets were dreading the graduation ceremony. Many had yet to decide their branch. The worst part was, death was a probability no matter which we chose. _What a cruel world we live in. Why do those titans do this to us?_ I couldn't overcome my sudden feeling of sadness.

"Fuck this" I muttered to Jake. Drawing a lot of looks, I pushed my bowl forward, stood up, and returned to the quarters. I sat down on my bunk, and put my head in my hands. Suddenly, Petra

appeared in the doorway.

"Eugen?" She said sympathetically. "Are you okay?" She asked. It was good to have someone who cared.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied, forcing a smile. She stepped inside the door, walking towards me. "Eugen, you know you don't have to hide anything from me. I'll always be here for you" She said sweetly.

"P...Petra, I can't really explain it... haven't you ever felt like you're nothing? I mean, we're going out there to fight those... those beasts... and not many of us are coming home. And for what? Some stupid sense of revenge? We'll all be forgotten in a hundred years anyways." I said shakily. She sat down on the bed beside me. She took my hands, and looked me in the eyes.

"Eugen, sometimes a soldier has to do their duty, even if it costs them their life. You, me, all of us, are nothing in the grand scheme of history. We don't fight for revenge, we don't fight because our lives depend on it, but because _humanity_ depends on it. Everything we love, all the beauty of this world, could be gone forever. So we _fight._ For _peace._ For _freedom."_ Those words have echoed in my mind many times since.

Later that night, as we laid in our bunks, I spoke to my squad.

"Jake, why do you want to join the Survey Corps?" He hesitated

"Well... I figure if I'm going to die and be gone forever anyways, I'd better drag as many of those titan bastards as I can down with me." I sat up.

"And you, Kolman?" I asked, "Why do you want to join?" He didn't seem all too certain either. "I guess because... because if I go anywhere else, I'm doing less for others. What about you, Roman?" Roman looked up.

"Speaking honestly, it's because I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be without you guys." Jake laughed.

"Roman, I didn't know you had human emotions" It was the first time I had ever heard Roman open up. He usually hid behind his humor.

"Anyways, Jake, you want to go into town tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Can't, I'm busy with Kat" he said. I could tell my his voice that he was smiling.

"Well I guess I'll ask Petra, good night, lads."

"Come on guys, it's our last day and it's getting late!" Sarah said, pulling Tom by the hand. "Yeah you two, you're slowing us down" called Riley. Petra and I walked behind them, talking. "Alright Riley, we'll try and pick it up a little. Where's Jake, anyways?" I asked

"Off with Kat I think. They've been spending a lot of time together lately" replied Tom. We were heading up to the walls to watch the sun set in the hills to the west.

"Here it is!" cried Sarah, happily. Two Garrison troops let us up with the winch. I had never been on the walls before. The sky was absolutely gorgeous. A bright pink sky accented by the deep yellow sun, slowly being eclipsed by the rolling hills. It reminded me of my farm back home.

"It's beautiful" said Petra.

"Like your eyes" I said, looking at her. She really was beautiful. She smiled softly.

"Thank you" She said. Her hair blowing in the frigid wind. Sarah was totally awestruck. She had come from the interior, and so had never seen a sunset like this. Tom wrapped her in his arms, and she leaned her head onto his shoulder. We stayed there until well after the sun had fully set behind the hills, before finally heading back to the barracks for supper.

The next evening, we formed up in the drill square. It was the night that so many of the cadets had been dreading for so long. The night our training ended, and the night we chose the uniform we'd die in. First, as is tradition, the Commander stood up to speak to us for the last time, and to list the top cadets.

"Cadets" He called from the elevated stone platform in front of us. "It has been a pleasure and an honor being your commander. You have each improved so much since you stumbled into my training camp almost three years ago. Not only as soldiers and warriors, but also as people." His

appearance was more striking than usual, half his face cast in the shadow of the torchlight. "When you go into battle for the betterment of humanity, let your courage not fail you, May your determination always be strong, and your skills sharp. Good luck, cadets. Now, the top cadets, from tenth to first, respectively; Summer Cyrus, Riley Lackland, Kolman Schussel, Sarah Fields, Elizabeth Hayes, Jake Warden, Eugen Kampfer, Truman Gesetz, Tom Herald, Petra Ral." _4th, not bad._ "Now as you know, only the top 10 cadets may join the Military Police. The rest of you will be required to choose between the Garrison and the Survey Corps." His voice suddenly wavered "Good luck, cadets." He said, before turning on his heel, and walking down off the platform. A well built, tall man with blond hair and bushy eyebrows took the stage next with several long strides. His forest green cloak indicated that he was Survey Corps, and my future

Commander.

"Cadets, I am the new leader of the Survey Corps. Commander Erwin Smith." His voice was powerful and commanding, suiting his muscular, tall figure well. "As you all know, things are looking grim for us. The Survey Corps is our best and only means of fighting back. I know you are scared, we are all scared. But if you believe in fighting through that fear, and doing your duty, stand with me, and FIGHT! Everything you love depends on it. Your family, your sweethearts, your history, everything! So I ask you this; do you have what it takes to do what is right?" His words were simple, but compelling. They reached the very core of the true soldier, and gave form to the spirit of the Survey Corps. While many turned to join the garrison, I stood my ground. I looked to my right, at Petra. If I ever needed a reason to have courage, there she was. When the dust had settled, there we stood.

"Cadets, the 100th Training Squad is now disbanded. Welcome to the Survey Corps."


	5. The Captain

-The Captain-

 _Several months earlier_

"Sir!" he shouted, "You must realize we stand no chance of retaking Wall Maria!" The Captain smiled, not in joy, but to hide his sadness.

"Otto, I think you know as well as I do that the Government doesn't really think we'll win." His eyes gave away his surprise.

"But... I-I don't understand..." The young soldier stuttered

"Look, Otto" The veteran said, placing one hand on the younger man's shoulder. "The fact is, the government can't sustain all the refugees. Something had to be done... I know it's not right, but it's not my place to question orders. I have faith in my Commanders, and I do what I must." The old man's eyes watered. He knew knew it wasn't right, but he knew it was necessary. He had been in the Survey Corps for ten years, and knew the business of soldiering as well as anyone. His once-bright survey corps cloak hung from his slim shoulders, now a faded green grey. He was of average height, but his slim, athletic build that kept him fighting for so many years of his youth now looked meek and scrawny. His thin, receding dark grey hair was combed to the right. Despite his old age and deteriorated form, he still had an air of command about him. He was a warrior as noble as any in the Survey Corps.

"Now, Otto" He said, "When the time comes tomorrow, we will mount up and ride out with the rest of the army. Most of us will not return, and you know this. You must be brave, my friend. You must come home." Otto saluted with as much pride as he could muster.

"Sir!" He yelled, returning his salute. I have followed you for five years, and I will follow you to the end!" The younger man said, then turned and walked out of the office.

"What did he say?" Asked Elias, walking alongside him. She pulled her hood over her long brown hair, as a light rain swept over the camp.

"He said that the mission was never to win. The mission is, apparently, to get rid of the food problem" She looked down grimly. The truth had often been harsh since the Colossal Titan smashed through the walls, and 100 years of peace.

"He said" Otto continued "That most of us won't make it back, but that we had to. I... I hope we make it back" muttered Otto, looking at Elias.

"If we do our duty and do it well, I think we'll come back." Elias said.

"I hope so" He replied, before pulling up his hood. He sat on the steps of the barracks, listening to the rain pluck against the wooden awning above him. In one brown leather glove he clutched a thin sheet of paper, Squad 8's orders. With a brigade of 5,000 conscripts, they were to shield the right flank from titan attack. The truth was that any more than a few titans could run through 5000 undisciplined conscripts in less than an hour. They were more of a delay than a guard for the right flank. The Commander hoped that this would buy the main force time to get into optimal positions, but truthfully there was no way the refugee army could win.

"Even if we kill every single titan, we have no way to close the walls. On top of that, we have no accurate estimates of their numbers inside the wall or overall." He said to Elias.

"Too many to kill" she replied. "The situation looks pretty grim" she continued.

"Grim? Try hopeless" said Otto, throwing the paper into the mud. Otto was relatively short for a man, but had a strong and muscular build. His dark brown, almost black hair was of medium length, and combed backwards neatly. His deep blue eyes stared emptily at the grey stone wall. "Otto, you're not one to be afraid. I've never seen you like this before. What troubles you?" Elias asked, concerned.

"There's just something about this mission that's... Not right. The government exists to protect humanity, right?" He said, a trace of anger in his voice.

"Of course." She said, confidently.

"Then why do I always feel like these fat fucking nobles and aristocrats don't give a shit about us. Not any of us, or humanity. They make the damned merchants guild look like a charity." He said, standing up.

"Maybe what they're doing is for the good of humanity. You know we can't feed them all." Elias said.

"That's what they say, meanwhile everyone in the capital dines like a king. I don't buy it. They're sending 250,000 to die and there's nothing we can do about it!" He shouted, stomping his boot into the mud.

"Otto, wait-" She was cut off as Otto turned, swiftly marching away.

The time for battle came swiftly, and at the captain's call, Otto marched out with the rest of them. He bore a grim, expressionless face, like he did before every battle. Squad 8 saddled their horses, as the refugee conscripts formed something close to a column in front of the gate. By the grim expressions on their face, it seemed each and every one of them knew the fate that almost certainly awaited them outside the wall.

"You ready?" Elias said, pulling the straps of her saddle.

"Ready as one can be." He said. As was ritual, he cupped his hand, allowing her to step up and into her saddle.

"Thank you" She said. The horse made her slim, light figure seem even smaller.

"Anytime" he responded, grimly. While Elias wasn't the best in a fight, she was an extremely skilled tactician, very intelligent, and empathetic towards her fellow soldiers. The Captain often said she had the makings of a good leader, and she surely took part in planning this operation. "Alright squad 8, you know the drill" Said the captain. His age had never been more apparent than it was in the weeks leading up to the operation. The weary old soldier still stood atop his noble brown steed with a certain proud stature, despite his age. The Survey Corps commander, Keith Shadis, galloped up to the Captain.

"Mastalerz. You have your orders. You move up and position yourself on the right, and we'll follow up with the main force behind you. More than 200,000 men depend on us today. Of all the men in this regiment, I know it is you who has the resolve to make it through this." The Commander looked him right in the eye;

"Good luck, my friend." He pulled on his rains, and galloped back to the many thousands of soldiers awaiting their fate. The war had taken a heavy toll on Commander Shadis. His sunken eyes and receding hairline gave the impression that he'd aged a decade in the last year. The same could be said for the Captain, but he was, in truth, already quite old.

"Battalion! Forward!" Cried the captain. Despite his deteriorating physique, his voice still commanded respect, befitting his rank and station as the Survey Corps' most experienced soldier. Squad 8 trotted ahead of the disorganized column. Otto looked back at the poorly armed rabble that made up their command.

"How can we expect to kill titans with farming tools..." muttered Otto in despair.

"We... We aren't..." responded Elias. Otto looked to his left and right. his friend, William, rode watery eyed and distant, his thousand yard gaze staring deep into the earth. Beside him, his closest friend, Edward. The odds were grim, and all of them knew it. The nine soldiers of squad 8, many of whom were very experienced in killing titans, were hopeless.

"This is the place, Captain" said Elias, gesturing to the marked position on her map.

"Good. Get the men in shape as best you can. We must hold our objective for as long as possible." He lowered his voice. "You've seen the shape these refugees are in. We must do our best, but I don't want you to die out here. The Survey Corps must fight on." He said, his eyes watering. Otto had never seen the old man like this. Captain Mastalerz was never anything but a stalwart soldier standing between humanity and evil. Otto looked into the Captain's deep brown eyes. His eyes never faded, no matter how old the man grew. The Captain drew his blades, and pulled the green Survey Corps Banner from the ground. Trotting to the front of the semblance of a line Elias had formed the conscripts into, he reared up his horse.

"Soldiers of Humanity!" He shouted. "Here we stand against a seemingly unbeatable enemy. I know how you're feeling, I know what you're thinking. You're scared. I am too, we all are. But bravery is not the lack of fear, rather, it is how we deal with that fear. So I say to you this, soldiers, Stand tall in the face of death! Fight for your homes, for your families, for your lovers, and most importantly, your humanity! Stand with me now, soldiers, and do your duty!" A spirited cry rose up from the conscripts. The banner snapped in the heavy wind, the commander, high on his rearing beast, cloak flapping in the breeze, "For freedom! Hold your ground!" It wasn't long before the scouts reported the first titans.

"I count eight!" Shouted William to the commander. "Now is our time" He said, striking the banner into the ground. He drew his second blade, taking a moment to examine it, the way the sun gleamed off the sharp steel.

"Squad 8, draw your blades." In unison, the rasp of steel on steel was heard as the troops pulled their weapons from their sheaths, for what may be the last time. Otto reared his horse upwards.

"There they are, sir!" He cried. "Don't be afraid to switch to your 3DMG, if you can." The ground was fairly flat, but a small scattering of buildings gave them a chance at using the gear. Otto scanned his surroundings. It appeared to be a farming village, as long rotting corn lay unharvested in the fields around them. The somewhat rundown buildings gave an eerie air to the place. Once, people lived here. Children laughed, mothers cried. Now the desolate village summarized the state of things outside wall Rose. The Captain's words had worked. The men stood their ground against the approaching titans. 5,000 men against less than two dozen titan, yet they stood no chance. To their left, the main army could be seen marching off in the distance, preparing for their futile attack on titan. The first titan came sauntering towards the line, a stupid smile struck his ugly, deformed face, barring his massive row of teeth. His black

hair hung down to his scrawny shoulders neatly.

"14 meter class" shouted Otto.

"Let's take him together!" shouted Elias. "Cut his achilles tendon and bring him down!" The conscripts rushed forward with a valiant war cry. With a single stomp the titan crushed several men into a bloody pulp. Otto steered his horse around behind the quickly encircled titan, waiting for his chance to strike. Several troops attacked the titan's feet and legs, thrusting their tools into the titans flesh. Roaring in pain, the titan swung its feet forward, throwing off several assailants. Slamming its fists into the ground, it scattered a group of charging men, killing a couple. It couldn't fend off everyone at once, however, and as it crushed a squealing man in its massive maw, a brave soldier managed to cut its Achilles tendon with his sword. The massive beast fell to its knees, and Otto saw his chance to strike. He launched his hooks into the shoulders of the downed titan. Reeling in quickly, he drove his blades deeply into the titan's nape. It reared its ugly head and cried out one last time, before falling to the ground, dead. The men's confident cheer was cut short by an approaching group of titans.

"Four titans, two six, and two fourteen!" shouted Elias. Together the men charged, surrounding the titans and doing their best to damage them with their inadequate weapons. Otto went after one of the six meter beasts with several dozen men. The first was grabbed by the titan, and swiftly ripped in half. The men pulled back, startled by the spray of blood that rained down upon them. With one arm, Otto wiped the blood from his eyes.

"Attack!" He ordered. Another man was crushed underfoot by the beast, his disturbing wail cut off by the sound of cracking bone. The titan swung its arm parallel to the ground, knocking several troops over. It slammed its open palm down onto a man, crushing him, and consuming his mutilated corpse in a single motion. Otto fired his hooks, listening to the hiss of gas and wire he had heard so many times before. He dodged the titan's swinging fist, and threw himself into its face, thrusting his blades into the eyes of the ugly beast. He quickly dropped down to the ground, before the titan struck its visage in a futile attempt to kill his attacker. Seizing the opportunity, a man tore through his ankle with a wood axe. The titan let out a deep wail as it fell on its face, blinded and hopeless. The brave conscript was doused with steaming blood as he drove his axe fatally into the nape of the murderous giant. All around them, the battle raged on. Whole companies of soldiers were slaughtered by the marauding giants.

"Otto!" he heard Elias cry. He looked to see her struggling to kill a 14 meter titan with a quickly depleting group of soldiers. Many of the men had retreated from the direct attacks, forming a large gaggle several meters away from the fight.

"Attack them, you cowards!" Otto cried as he propelled himself towards the dangerous titan. "Elias, distract him, I'll get the spine!" She nodded, her face fierce in focus. She propelled herself up in front of the titan, keeping just out of range of his wild swings. Building speed, Otto lapped around the titan's torso. He released his line only the shred through the monster's curved spinal cord. It stopped moving immediately, as if struck by lightning. It fell down into the grass below, and into the waiting blades of a hundred vengeful humans. Otto landed back on the ground softly. He scanned the battlefield. The once-pristine, soft, natural grass fields were now desecrated by hundreds of mutilated bodies strewn about it. Otto walked forward, stunned by the deplorable scene. Blood, guts, severed limbs stood out from the naturally peaceful grassy fields. The sounds chirping birds and swaying trees had been replaced by deafening roars of titans and the screeching cries of dying men. The wounded groaned, the soon to die screamed, and the dead... the dead were silent. Otto looked down to a bearded old man at his feet, staring blankly into the grey dreary sky. His grey beard was soaked in crimson blood, his lower body crushed by a titan one way or another.

"Otto! Snap out of it!" yelled the Captain, before swiftly eliminating another 14 meter. Returning to his horse, Otto rode back to the fight.

"That's 9 down, Otto. I'm counting 13 left to go." Elias said.

"Any idea on the casualties?" Otto asked.

"At least a third" Elias replied, putting on a brave face. _Over 1000 soldiers, dead._ Otto thought to himself, disgusted. The battle waged on, and the final thousand weary soldiers struggled on to finish the last of the titans. Their clothes were soiled with the blood of their fallen comrades, and the dirt of the battlefield. Their grim, determined faces would serve as a testament to humanity's will to survive.

"Soldiers, regroup!" cried the Captain, holding high the banner bearing The Wings of Freedom. The men circled around him, facing off against the last of the titans.

"On my order!" He called out. Otto and the remaining members of squad 8 braced themselves for the attack.

"Now! Charge!" He commanded. The Survey Corps members took to the sky, having lured the titans into the village, they now had a means of using their 3D gear.

"Shit!" Otto cried. "Too shallow!" his blades hadn't cut deep enough to fatally wound the first titan.

"I've got him!" called Edward, confidently. He pulled out around an old windmill, launching himself at the titan. As he moved in for the kill, the second titan struck his rope, sending him smashing into the cobblestone road below.

"EDWARD!" cried William, swooping in and killing the first titan with a swift strike. He was however, too late to kill the second. Squad 8 watched in helpless horror as their longtime friend was devoured.

"Help me!" He shrieked, reaching out hopelessly as the titan tore his torso in half between his teeth. He let out the most painful cry Otto had ever heard as his still struggling upper body was consumed whole by the titan. Otto looked to William, Edward's closest friend, to see a single tear roll down his cheek. He close his eyes momentarily, his moment of sadness replaced by a blind rage. The Scouts swung into action in support of the conscripts charge. Otto landed on the ground, leading the brave soldiers in an attack against a 7 meter tall titan.

"Move it lads, together!" he shouted, grimacing with every bloody casualty. They continued on fighting, driving their pikes and pitchforks into the titans legs, eventually forcing it down onto it's back. Otto used his 3DMG to fly upwards, bringing down his sharp steel weapons into the titans eyes, blinding it. Together, the soldiers managed to decapitate the incapacitated killer. Elias eliminated the final six meter titan, and the surviving men let up a spirited cheer. Just as it looked as though the battle was won, a massive, 15 meter tall abnormal titan appeared from the woods beyond. In the close confines of the village, there was no escape for many of the unfortunate soldiers. The charging abnormal sprawled out onto the ground, it's massive body crushing many soldiers. Otto looked to the captain. By the gleam in his eyes, it was clear he knew what he needed to do. The farming tools and dull weapons of the militia were no longer of any use, and soldier after soldiers was crushed or consumed by the monstrous murderer. "Squad 8, do your duty, Attack!" All of the well disciplined Scouts attacked together. The first attacker was swiftly snagged by the titan.

"Lucy!" Elias called out to her friend. Attempts to help her were futile, as her last cry was cut off, along with her head. They attacked several times, but were unable to strike the killing blow. Otto watched in dismay as many of the now scattering conscripts were slaughtered on the ground below.

"I'll distract it. You get the kill. Squad 8, I'm counting on you."

"But sir-" Otto protested, before being cut off.

"That's an order, Otto, now do your duty!" He said before taking up the banner and swinging into the titans line of sight. Otto, William, and Elias launched themselves at the titan, but it was moving so fast in pursuit of the Captain that they were unable to line up the nape. The Captain's maneuvering was amazing, but even he couldn't hold out forever.

"Captain!" shouted Elias, as he was suddenly grabbed around the waist by the fast and deadly titan. The hair on the back of Otto's neck stood up as the air was pierced by the unsettling sound of crushing bone.

"I've got him!" Otto screamed desperately, as the Captain let out a tormented roar. Otto was drenched by warm blood as his blade's slashed through the nape. The titan died instantly, crashing to the ground with a thud. The captain pulled himself from the warm steaming hands of the dead titan. He propped himself up against the old windmill, leaving a trail of wet blood behind him, filling up the cracks between the cobblestone where he dragged himself along.

"Captain!" they cried, as the three remaining scouts gathered around the dying old soldier. A tear rolled down his soft cheek, his grey hair matted with dried blood. His soft, young eyes stared deeply into those of his trusted soldiers. He clutched his mangled stomach, where his once white shirt was now stained a pure crimson red.

"My soldiers, my brave Scouts. How proud I am... to have been your Captain..." He said, softly, clearly in pain.

"Come on sir, we have to get you t-"

"No, no, you can't..." he said, waving his hand. "William, my boy, you were brave. You made me very proud." Only now that he was dying did his true age become clear.

"I have been in the Survey Corps for over fifteen years, and I have never been so proud of any of my men." The remaining conscripts gathered around, watching from a distance as their brave leader suffered, wounded in battle.

"Elias..." he said, his voice growing fainter. "You will be a great...leader. You have made me proud today... You were brave... You were smart...You were dutiful..." Her eyes welled up with tears, as the man who had lead her, taught her for years, faded before her very eyes.

"Otto..." he said, offering up a bloody hand. "Listen to me, boy..." he continued weakly. "Squad 8, it is yours, now. You, are the captain...now..." He reached into his breast pocket with his free hand, drawing out the flag of the Survey Corps. The blood stained green bearing the wings of freedom. "It is...Yours... Now... You must, fight, for freedom..." Otto held his hand tighter, tears streaming down his cheeks. The old man's soft eyes watered, and a single tear rolled down his pale face. It was the first time any soldier had seen him cry. "All these years doing my duty for humanity... But only now, do I truly feel human... Truly feel... Free" He exhaled deeply, the light behind his young eyes faded. His grasp went limp in Otto's hand, and the old man, the old soldier, the old Captain, was dead.


	6. IV

Once we had arrived at the Survey Corps Headquarters, we were issued our new uniforms. The jackets were the same as our cadet issue, but emblazoned with the wings of freedom on both shoulders, the breast, and the back. On top of that, we were issued the signature green woolen cloak of the Survey Corps. My heart pounded with excitement as the quartermaster handed me all I had wanted ever since I was a boy. I'd dreamed of glory and revenge ever since I was a child, and trained for three years, all for this moment.

"I think it suits you" I said to Petra, "The green really accents your hair"

She giggled, "It suits you too, the hood really hides your ugly"

We all laughed, before we were cut off by the Scout tasked with getting us new members straightened out. Between us, the northern region, and the other three regions, there were over one hundred new members of the Survey Corps. Given the grim odds every Scout faced on their constant missions, it was likely that less than half of us would be alive in three years.

"Now I'll be dividing you into your squads" called the Scout. "You will report to your squad leader, and he'll get you sorted out for training. There will be an expedition in just over a month, and you'll all be expected to be ready by then. Good luck." The man flipped through his lists, calling out the names of the new cadets assigned to each squad.

"Squad 8; Petra Ral, Eugen Kampfer, Jake Warden..."

I turned to Jake and Petra, and smiled widely. _What luck!_ I couldn't have been happier with my squad. Together, we found the barracks assigned to squad 8. I rapped on the door, and entered. Together we offered a salute;

"Reporting for duty, sir!" The man who I assumed to be our captain sat down at a desk tucked to the side of the room. He was fairly short, but appeared muscular and tough, except for his friendly blue eyes.

"Good morning, soldiers. Name's Otto, but you'll be referring to me as 'Captain' or 'Sir'. The man there is my second, William." The tall, blond man stood up, and bowed his head slightly, before retaking his seat. Captain Otto looked down at the neat pile of papers on his desk.

"So, I take it that you are Ral, Warden, and Kampfer? As you were informed by the quartermaster, there will be an expedition outside the walls next month. You will be attending training with the rest of the new members, tomorrow at sunrise. Come with me, if you please." He said Walking through a blank doorway into a short corridor. Opening the door on his left, he gestured inside.

"This will be your quarters for now, Petra. You lads" He said, looking at Jake and I, "Will be in there." He said, gesturing to a door further down the hall. "I will be a fair Captain, but not a soft one. There is no room for softness on the battlefield. Your bunks and your uniforms will be in pristine condition, you will be disciplined, fit, orderly, on time, and will be expected to both improve and maintain your combat skills. You have quite a name to live up to, here in Squad 8. Dismissed." The Captain's voice was deep and strong, his face, though attractive, was hard and unkind. With a few swift, athletic strides, the captain disappeared back into the main room.

"He makes the Cadet Commander look soft" I said to Jake, making my bunk as I had so many times before.

"Well, I bet he's seen a lot more action." He replied. "I don't think one can be in the Survey Corps long without proving your mettle in the field." I hesitated, thinking.

"It'll be us out there, soon." I said, ponderously.

"I'm not sure if I should be excited or scared." Jake said. The rest of the bunks were empty, as the regular soldiers of squad 8 were out on field training exercises. I couldn't wait to be one of them. The noble Survey Corps, the steadfast defenders of humanity, and everything I'd wanted to be since I was a child.

"When I enlisted..." Jake continued "I didn't think humanity's... you know... everything, would be depending on us. It's one thing to fail, but it's not the same, failing everyone."

"None of us did, Jake, but what can we do but fight? After what those titans did to us, we have to." The door creaked open, and Petra peeked in.

"You boys finished your philosophical discussion in here or what? I'm hungry."

At the mess hall, we were served the usual meal of dry potatoes and stale bread. The large stone hall was warmed by wood-stove, and adorned with the standard bleak wooden furnishing. On it's on, perhaps, a rather boring room, but filled with the laughter and faces of friends and comrades, it felt as much like home as anything since I'd enlisted those few years ago. Elizabeth and Petra laughing together, Roman, Kol, and I having our usual fun, Tom and Sarah off together, like always. Jake was off romancing Kat. They always seemed so good together, like a perfect fit. They had been in a romantic relationship for awhile, and Jake seldom stopped talking about her. The hall was filled with many new faces as well. Us, the cadets from the other regions, and some of the Survey Corps veterans were all eating together. All of us in our uniform green cloaks. _Finally, I'm a Scout!_

As promised, training began early the next day. Throwing off my covers, I groggily stumbled out of my bed, sliding on my uniform pants, shirt, jacket and harness. Hanging from my bedpost was my green wool cloak. I picked it up, running my hands over the soft green fabric. _The Wings of Freedom._

"Now's our chance, Jake" I said, not looking up from the exquisite embroidery of the emblazoned crest on my cloak. "To fight. To be free." I looked up to see Jake fast asleep, snoring lightly on his bunk. I threw my pillow at him, before buttoning up my cloak and walking out the door, the heels of my high leather boots clacking against the hardwood floor. Arms crossed, leaning against the wall, was Petra.

"Took you long enough." She said, smiling brightly. I rubbed my tired eyes.

"I'll never understand how you're like this every morning." I mumbled.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like, all happy and cheery. Frankly it's kind of annoying" I responded, smirking. She stood, looking up at me angrily

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I looked down at her, and smiled softly.

"I'm just kidding, Petra." I said, kissing her on the cheek. "I love it when you're happy. Anyways, we'd better get going."

There were about 50 of us seated at the tables lining the long tables lining the classroom. At the front of the room, a large diagram showing the expedition formation of new Commander, Erwin Smith. A short woman stood at the front of the room, clad in the green cloak of a Survey Corps member.

"Good morning, Scouts." The woman said. She had long brown hair and a short, slim stature. "I am Section Commander Elias. Under the command of Captain Levi, I will be organizing all of your squads for expeditions and operations." She was soft spoken, unlike many of the other Survey Corps leaders. "As you know" she continued, "You will all soon be face to face with the titans, and you must be ready. We don't have enough time to work much on the 3DMG, so we're going to have to rely on your Cadet training. The most important element to your survival will be this formation" she said, gesturing to the diagram with her wooden baton. "With this system, we should be able to avoid contact with the titans until absolutely necessary."

Riley raised his hand.

"Isn't it our job to _fight_ the titans?" He asked condescendingly.

"Good question, soldier. The truth is, we don't stand must chance in a straight fight with the titans." Roman spoke up;

"Especially not with our army full of shitheads like you, Riley." he said, followed by laughter.

"To beat the titans" Elias continued, "We need more than just fighting. We need to complete objectives. We need to learn. That's why we'll avoid them as much as possible." The discussion continued amongst the class in a sudden uproar.

"You nervous at all?" Petra said, turning to me.

"Me? Nervous?" I said, taking her hand in mine. "Never" I said. I was lying.

"Well, I sure as hell am." said the young scout behind me. I turned around to see a short man with olive skin and dark brown hair. He looked about my age, and had a slim, muscular build. I offered my hand, which he shook promptly.

"Gunter. Gunter Schultz. This man here is Ryan Kline." He said, gesturing to his friend behind him. I gave him a friendly nod. Petra offered them a smile.

"Nice to meet you guys" She said in her usual attitude. Ryan was tall and slim, he had a soft face, a mess of blond hair, and a friendly smile.

"Scouts! Atten-tion!" cried Elias. Dozens of chairs scraped along the floor as each cadet stood up from their desk, before the room fell perfectly silent, each soldier's fist over their heart in a proper salute. My eyes darted to the door, where a small man with cropped black hair stood. His boot made a pronounced _clack_ as he stepped into the room.

"Captain Levi!" someone in the class whispered.

"Captain Levi, sir!" called Elias. He walked to the center of the room in several swift strides, hands folded neatly behind him. Behind him, a slightly taller woman with red hair and glasses leaned against the wall. _The legendary Captain Levi. He's shorter than I expected._ His cold, distant eyes scanned through the crowd.

"So this is our new section?" He said, looking to Elias.

"Yes, Captain." she said. Levi's voice was deep and commanding, though surprisingly low and calm.

"Make sure they're ready." He looked through the class one more time, before turning on a dime and striding out.

"At ease" said Elias. I looked at Petra;

"If he's as good as I've heard, the titans don't stand a chance." She looked pale, worried. "We'll see."


	7. V

My cloak flapped in the brisk wind, as I looked grimly around the camp. Jake and Kolman stood on either side of me, but no one said a word. Roman was in the grass behind us on all fours, emptying the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

"You boys ready?" I asked, still staring into the distance.

"As ready as one can be, for this." Kolman replied. "Anyways, I'd better be off to my squad. Still need to saddle my horse." I watched him as he turned and walked away, worried it may be the last time I'd see my friend of three years.

"Jake, how's Kat?" I asked, looking up to the bright blue sky and the sprawling white clouds. "Scared." he replied, looking down to his boots. "I just went to see her... Eugen, I'm worried..." I looked back at him.

"You'll see her again, my friend." I said, placing one hand on his shoulder. "Let's get off to it then, yeah?" He pulled up his hood.

"Yeah." I looked back at Roman.

"Get your ass up Roman, the war isn't going to wait for you." He looked up, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"You got it, Eugen."

"Nice of you boys to join us" Petra said. It was in a friendly manner, though without her usual spark. I hopped over the fence to the stable, leading my already saddled horse out to the rest of the squad. I stroked its mane, staring into its deep brown eyes.

"Alright, soldiers. Now is your time." Said Captain Otto, swinging onto his horse. "Now is what you've been training for. Follow your orders, remember your training, do your duty, and be brave. That's all you can do." The squad cried out as one;

"Yes, Sir!" I walked my horse over to Petra.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I don't know...are you?" I caressed her light cheek with my free hand.

"One look at those eyes gives me all the courage I need." I said, cupping my hands. She stepped up and mounted her horse. "We'll make it" I said as I mounted my steed, trying to inspire optimism.

"Form up now, squad, like you were taught." Otto ordered, trotting towards the gate. I put a hand on Petra's cheek. Her soft, fair skin was warm to the touch. I took a moment, taking in her every feature.

"Only on the verge of death..." I said to no one in particular. I saw in her eyes that she was scared, but she was one of the bravest people I'd ever met. I knew she'd be fine. "Let's go."

Over 300 Scouts formed the column. The clang of steel and idle noises of hundreds of horses drowned out the young recruits crying and throwing up.

"Alright, Squad 8, you know the orders. We are the extreme left. Have your flares ready to fire, we can't let any titans past our guard. The supply wagons must be protected at all costs." Otto shouted, in his commanding voice. "Look, soldiers. I know you're scared, I know how you're all feeling." He said softly, looking us in the eyes, one by one. "Trust me, trust the commander, and do your duty. You'll be fine."

My stomach knotted in fear as the Commander gave the order.

"Survey Corps! The Expedition has begun! Forward!" The massive gates creaked open, and suddenly the air was alive with the hoofbeats of several hundred horses. The fear became more and more unbearable as I sped towards the gate. I looked to my right. Petra's eyes were locked in front of her, a determined scowl across her face. He light ginger her blew wildly in the wind as we rode out to face humanity's scourge. I remembered what it was like, hearing the news. Seeing the refugees, ragged and scared, fleeing the plague of death and terror brought about by the titans. I would never forget the morning I was awoken by the screams. The earth shook as they got closer and closer. I'd never forget the first time I saw that infernal grin. _I'll get my revenge soon._

"Remeber, soldiers, don't switch to 3DMG until explicitly ordered. Our mission is to avoid the titans, not to fight every single one!" Shouted Otto. "The objective is several miles from here, you'll need to be disciplined, and stay alert at all times!" Commander Erwin's flare shot up, a blazing trail of green smokes piercing the blue sky.

"Section! Take your formation!" Shouted Elias from the front. "On me!" shouted The Captain, breaking left and out of the column. Soon, all the squads were in position, and we began moving forward at full speed toward our objective.

"Alright, you know the drill, split up into pairs. We need to cover as much ground as possible. Petra, Eugen, head up front. Keep your flares ready, be careful..." We spurred our horses to a gallop, taking our position in front. I pulled my cloak black, revealing the grip of my flare gun. The goal of the formation was to spread out the entire Regiment over a large territory, and upon seeing a titan, fire a red flare. The Commander will then react accordingly, directing the Regiment with a green flare in order to maintain minimal direct contact with the titans.

"I figure this is far enough" I said, slowing to a Canter.

"Eugen, do you know what the mission is?" Petra asked, looking to me.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. They seem pretty secret about it. I looked around, surveying the ground like we'd been taught. To our left, a dry pine forest, the floor covered in orange needles. I turned right, rolling green hills dotted with trees and long since abandoned buildings. It was hard to think that this was once a land dominated by humanity and peace. I could just make out the right flank guards on the hill a few kilometers to the right.

"Think we'll see any titans?" Petra asked, riding along beside me.

"I'd count us very lucky if we didn't." We continued forward, adjacent to the eerily dark pine forest.

"Stop... You hear that?" I said, popping a red shell into the chamber of my flare gun.

"What is it? I don't hear anything" She replied, jerking her head around wildly. A low rumble, then another, and another, louder each time. My horse jerked around, spooked. _Come on you bastard._

"Petra, back up!" I said, reeling back from the forest. Suddenly, a massive titan burst through the dead pines, swiping hungrily at Petra. The titan was tall and gaunt. Its hollow face slashed by a stupid grin of apparent joy. My heart pounded as he close in on Petra with several giant strides. I was frozen. It reminded me of that day that now seemed so long ago. The day I lost my home. The day humanity lost everything.

"Eugen! Help!" Petra shrieked. _Son of a bitch._ I fired my flare into the titan's eyes, blinding it. "Come get me you fucking bastard! Come on! Petra, fire the flare, let's go!" I pulled hard on the reigns, driving into the flanks of my horse away from the recovering titan, clawing at his wounded eyes. Petra fumbled with her gun for a moment, before launching her red flare

up into the air.

"Move it! Faster!" I cried, looking behind me, heart racing. "We gotta get out of here!"

The Commander's green flare blazed through the empty blue sky, directing the formation left.

"You okay?" I shouted over the pounding of our hooves.

"Yeah, I'm fine...Thank you" She replied. I nodded firmly before focusing back on the path ahead.

"Hey, who's that?" She asked, pointing to our right.

"You alright, soldiers?" William shouted, galloping towards us at full speed.

"Yes sir!" We replied in unison. "Only a few more kilometers until we arrive, keep it up!" He said, before galloping on to the next pair. Our movements only had to be adjusted a few times before we arrived at the location. By the time we arrived, many of the Scouts had already set up their camp. The HQ tent was located high on a grassy green hill. Green fields of grass surrounded the encampment on all sides.

"No way a titan can sneak up on us, this way." Captain Otto explained. "I've been called to command for orders. You all stay here. Don't get too relaxed; You never know what could happen." He said, his sharp eyes denoting a certain seriousness. Petra and I sat down together, leaning against a supply wagon.

"William, sir, why do they bother bringing these empty wagons?" One of our Scouts asked. William looked up grimly, his blond hair waving in the wind.

"For the bodies." He said emotionlessly, returning his focus back to his equipment. Hans was taken aback by his response, a blank look of fear on his hollow face, his long black hair tumbling down to his shoulders. Petra gripped my hand tightly. She didn't have to say anything, I knew she was scared. I was too.

"Get up and ready, Squad 8, we have our orders. Scouts have spotted an as of yet unknown number of titans in the forest to the north, and our section is going to scout and hold that perimeter." Otto said, climbing into his saddle.

"But sir, what about the objective?" I asked, standing up. "

That isn't up to us soldier, now mount up." he replied sternly. I nodded, before helping Petra onto her horse and mounting my own. Elias lead the section, along with her personal command squad, down from the high hill to the edge of the clearing to the north. The long, tall pines swayed in the wind. I was still a little shaken from our first encounter with the titans.

"Squads 6 and 8! Head west, spread out, keep that section secure!" Elias shouted, directing the section to their positions. We made our way to the west as ordered in our squads. "Keep back from the treeline" Otto said, pulling his cloak behind his blade sheaths. "Be ready to switch to the gear. You never know when the titans'll appear." The leader of squad six trotted over to Otto.

"So, Otto. How are the new recruits holding up?" She asked, looking us over sternly. Her long, soft black hair fell down past her shoulders, contrasting the green cloak. She had big, warm brown eyes, and a scar down her right cheek.

"Well thanks to me, I'm sure a lot better than yours" He said, smiling contemptuously. "We'll see about that!" she said, hitting him on the shoulder. Her voice grew quiet, and by her facial expression I could tell it was something serious.

"How you holding up, Hans?" I asked, turning away from the Squad Leaders. He took a sip from his canteen, his hand shaking uncontrollably.

"I've been... I've been better" He said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"There it is again..." I said, looking to Petra.

"Sir! I see something!" Shouted one of the Scouts from squad 6. "Looks like-" He was cut off "Get on your horse you fool!" Shouted one of the veterans, spurring his horse forward to protect the young soldier. With a smash, a giant titan burst through the treeline, sprinting towards the routing troop.

"Get out of there! It's an abnormal!" Cried their squad leader, slipping off her cloak. It was too late. Abnormal titans were more powerful, and didn't follow typical behavioral patterns. The rasp of metal made the hair on the back of my neck stand up as we all drew our blades.

"Squad 6! On the attack!" cried their leader. It was too late. The titan grabbed the screaming boy and ripped him in half, his innards spilling over the grass, cutting off his horrifying screams.

"More of them Squad Leader!" A soldier cried as several more titans ripped through the trees.

"Soldier! The flare!" The squad leader said, charging in to save her squad. A black flare broke into the sky, signifying the presence of an abnormal titan as squad 6 fought for their lives against the surprise attack.

"Squad leader, what do we do!?" I shouted at Otto.

"We can't hold them alone...we need reinforcements..." Otto said, distressed.

"Squad leader Tara! Get out of there!" He yelled. One of the titans lumbered towards a fresh faced young recruit. His 3D gear was useless on the flat grass plain. We watched with horror as he turned to run, before the titan brought his fist down upon him, smashing his body into the ground. The small, disfigured titan lifted him up effortlessly with a single fist, the young soldier too injured to do more than faintly call for help as the titan tore him to shreds. I looked to Petra, her face stunned in cold horror at the violence that unfolded before us.

"Help me! Help!" A young Scout cried as a titan closed in for the kill. Her knees trembled as she found herself helpless against the slowly encroaching colossus. Her squad leader showed her experience, hooking into the titans back and killing it with one swift slice to the nape. _One down, plenty to go._

"Sir! we have to help them!" I yelled angrily as a titan crushed a soldier in his fist, reducing him to a bloody pulp.

"Do not presume to tell me what we have to do, soldier! You have a lot to learn about this fucking war! Squad, on me, stay close. Don't get yourselves killed!" Otto said, spurring his horse into action. I whipped my head around, terrified, as I rode into the bloody fray. A titan sat down, picking up a wounded soldier by his bloody green cloak. He reached a single arm out towards us.

"Help me..." He moaned hopefully. Petra moved to help him, but was cut off harshly by Otto. "Don't break formation unless you want to wind up like that poor fucker, Ral! Follow my orders!" She turned, rejoining the squad, her eyes welling up, though whether it was out of sympathy or fear I'll never know.

"Tara, get your squad out of here!" Otto cried, as we arrived at the corpse of the slain titan. Her eyes darted around wildly as she assessed the situation.

"I can't leave my squad! We have to help them!" She cried, drawing fresh blades from her sheath. I looked around. _What squad?!_

"It's too late, Tara! Take this soldier and get out while you still can." Otto said with a commanding, level voice.

"Help me! Please!" I heard someone screaming behind us. I turned around, my heart thumping so hard that my chest hurt. I whipped my head around, scanning the field. It was impossible to escape it. Everywhere I looked, lumbering titans and dying soldiers. _There he is._ The man was caught by the legs, the 10 meter titan effortlessly hoisting him in the air, studying his helpless victim. The man thrashed wildly, attempting to cut at the titan's hands. It was no use. With one swift motion, the titan bit him in half, severing his torso at the hips. Behind me, I heard someone throw up on to the grass.

"Sir! Otto!" I shouted, "It's coming towards us!" He nodded at me, before launching himself up toward the titan.

"Otto! No!" Someone shouted, and suddenly the whole squad moved to support him, ignoring William's orders to stop. I stood up on my saddle before firing my hook into the titan's shoulder.

"Eugen! Get out of here!" Otto shouted, propelling himself around the titan. _I'll show him what I'm made of!_ I used the gas to fly in front of the titan's face, slashing its right eye. I kept my momentum going, swinging around its body. _You're mine._ I readied my blade, moving towards my target.

"Eugen!" I heard Petra cry. Then I saw it. Its right fist caught me by surprise, sending me swinging down into the ground. Pain surged through my body as I stood up. There it was, smiling down at me emptily. I froze with fear.

"Eugen No!" Petra screamed, as the titan reached towards me. Just then, Otto swung around, killing the titan with a surgical strike to the nape.

"Eugen, get on your fucking horse!" He yelled, infuriated. The squad was still in disarray, spread out, fighting outnumbered against the titans.

"Squad leader, no!" The young soldier from squad six cried, as Tara darted forward to save one of her final Scouts. She was fast. With one swift stroke, she cut the titan's wrist, releasing her soldier from its clutches. Next she changed directions, cutting through the meat of its calf, before slicing through its Achilles tendon. The titan fell to its knees as she landed in front of it, drawing fresh blades. _She's amazing._ She flew forward, aiming to deliver the fatal blow. The titan stood up suddenly, pulling her off course. She bounced off the titan's chest, tumbling down to the ground in a heap.

"TARA!" The young soldier cried. She tried to charge forward to help, but William grabbed her by the collar.

"Do you want to fucking die?" He said harshly, before letting her go. The titan made short work of the downed Squad Leader, crushing her torso effortlessly in its hand, blood seeping between its fingers. She threw her head back, offering one final cry of despair before her death. The titan then returned its attention to the "saved" soldier. With one stomp, the young man was reduced to a pile of flesh, blood, and bone. Otto dispatched another titan, and ordered a regroup at his position. It was too late, he knew it. We had to fight.

"Petra, Eugen, work together! Kill that bastard! Hans, Jake, you two take that 10 meter! William, you take Liezel! I've got this one!" We sprung into action, given confidence by Otto's command, but no less terrified than before. I scanned Petra's face as we galloped towards our target. tears streamed from her glossy eyes down her pale, soft cheeks. She hadn't killed a titan before, none of us had.

"Petra" I said, looking to her. She looked at me, fear written across her face. "I-... It's

gonna be okay." I said, with as brave a face as I could conjure. Then, I looked up. The daunting, 14 meter tall humanoid beast stared down at us, sporting its usual toothy grin of sheer pleasure. Its greasy, thin hair fell down past the neck. Its hollow cheeks and pale skin clung tightly to its slim figure. It strode toward us with long, slow strides, reaching out its skinny arms.

"Now!" I yelled, switching to my 3DMG. I was pulled off my horse by the force of the gas, as I reeled in towards the titan. I changed directions quickly, firing another hook to avoid its attack. Petra continued, landing squarely on the titan's face, stabbing its eyes, before dropping down to avoid the titan's desperate grab. I used the delay to swing around to its back, driving both swords deep into its spine. I pushed off as the titan fell forward onto its stomach, landing between its shoulder blades. I brought both swords down on its nape, ending the dying titan's moans.

"Looks like Jake and Hans could use some help" Petra said as we mounted back on our horses. To our left, William, Liezel, and Otto held off a group of several titans. To our right, several more lumbered out of the deep woods.

"Come on! Jake, Hans, take the ankles, I've got the eyes, Petra get the kill!" I called as we coordinated our attacks. It lifted one foot, sending Hans flying into the grass on the opposite side. Jake's cut wasn't deep enough, and the titan threw him to the ground with a swing of its leg.

"Come on!" I cried, launching towards its eyes. With one swift swipe, the titan tugged my line, sending me to the ground with the rest of the squad. The titan raised one lumbering leg to finish me off when Petra attacked.

"Eugen!" She screamed as she went in for the kill. The titan caught her in one swift strike. "PETRA!" I screamed, rolling to avoid the titan's descending foot. "Hans! Kill it!" I yelled helplessly, dazed on the ground. My pumping adrenaline dulled the pain of my probably dislocated shoulder. Hans hesitated, but Petra's scream brought him back to the fight. I drove my sword into the titan's leg to no effect. It stared at Petra, barring its long rows of teeth, not noticing Hans' attack. He swung around, slicing it's nape with the blade. It stopped, releasing Petra. I caught her as she fell, and we both tumbled into the ground. But it didn't fall.

"Fuck!" cried Jake. "Not deep enough!" Hans turned around, his face frozen with terror as the titan turned its attention toward him, letting out a terrifying roar. Hans turned to run, but was quickly pounced upon by the titan. Before he had a chance to scream, the titan bit down on him, enraged. It tore through his body, ripping him in two and spewing blood all over the long grass. Standing up, the titan clutched Hans' lower body, his hanging entrails dripping blood onto the grass. Petra gasped beside me, tears running down her face. I stood up, ready to fight.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jake cried, swinging into action. He shot his hook straight into the nape, slaying the titan in one efficient attack. I helped Petra up, before looking around.

"There's too many" Jake said. "No chance in hell we can kill them all!" I looked up.

"Doesn't matter. There's nothing else we can do. We have to get to Otto, let's go."

By the time we'd arrived, they had already killed several titans, but we soon found ourselves surrounded by an ever increasing number of them.

"Where the fuck are the reinforcements?" Liezel said, as our squad fell back to back.

"I don't know, but this fucking mission better be worth it." William replied. The looming titans slowly closed in on us. It was futile to attack now, they were grouped too tightly to allow us to use the 3DMG.

"Fuck. Almost out of gas." William said.

"Not gonna make much difference." Otto replied, harshly. One titan, and 8-meter, charged forward, but quickly found itself blinded and cut down by Otto's experienced blades. I took Petra's hand in mine, and looked deep into her watery eyes. I let go of one sword, letting it hang from my hip. I put my hand on her cheek.

"Thank you." I said, before turning away. "I won't get slaughtered here like this!" I yelled launching myself at the nearest titan.

"Eugen! No!" I heard Petra cry as I ran towards the monsters. _I'll fight us a way out, or die trying!_ I cut deep into the first titan's throat and out through the back of its neck. It fell to the ground, spraying blood all over my green cloak. Two titans then approached at once. I cut off the fingers of the first assailant as it reached for me, then attacked the other. I soon found myself out of room to maneuver, and unable to bring down the titans.

"Looks like this is it. Come get me you bastards!" I yelled, scanning the monstrous faces of my enemy. I squared to a lumbering titan, ready to fight to the death. It raised up his hands, ready to attack. Suddenly, the titan cried out and tumbled to the ground, dead.

"Scouts! Attack!" cried Levi, as a column of soldiers smashed the titans from behind, slaughtering them like lambs.

"Squad 8! Squad 6! Get out of here!" Elias cried from her horse, as the rest of the section cut us a way out.

"Move it, soldier." Levi said in a firm tone, before swiftly cutting down two more titans. "Eugen! Come on!" Petra said, riding up to me, holding the reigns of my horse in her hand. I mounted into my saddle, riding alongside the rest of the squad as the column pulled back. A green flare pierced the sky, signaling the retreat back to the walls. Otto shot a glance to Elias. She shook her head, looking down.

"Fuck." Otto muttered under his breath. "Captain Levi, sir," Otto said, "Thank you." Levi turned, offering an affirmative nod before galloping away with his squad. Otto turned to us, a grim look on his face.

"Lesson One, soldiers; Heroes don't come home."


End file.
